From The Beginning
by phia514
Summary: Ally and Austin have been best friends since high school when she became his songwriter. They are now grown up and are living the music dream in LA. Most people think they are dating, but they insist they are "just friends". Do you believe it? , because I sure don't.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: Asully?

**Hey! I am back with this new story. I hope you like it all you Asully friends. I think I pan on it being a long one and I will make sure to update often. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize **

Ally

"You did great today Austin at the studio." I said smiling as I unlocked our small house that we share.

"Well I couldn't do it with out my amazing song writer" Austin said hugging me from the back as he walked through the door. That was pretty normal for us. We have been so close there is nothing between us.

"Aw stop it Austin," I said trying to wiggle my way out of his grip. "Well its true, so what are we going to have for dinner?" Austin asked. "What ever you are making." I said giggling and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Austin whined. "I don't want to cook tonight either" I said back sitting down at the kitchen table. "Fine we shall go out to eat" Austin said jumping up from across the table and marched off to his room.

As I jumped up from the table I slowly walked to my room. Our house was a light yellow house exactly a five min bike ride to the beach and a ten-minute car ride from the recording studio.

It's the house I have always dreamed of my first house looking like as a kid. With white fence around it with out bikes laying outside the front door and a small little front porch with a swing. When you walk in there is a small little living room with a keyboard, TV, and small couch. On the left there is a kitchen that has a small kitchen table in it. Then there is a hallway with some stairs leading up to our bedrooms. They are connected with the bathroom that we share.

Trust me it is not easy sharing a bathroom with a boy especially Austin Moon. As I walked in my room I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an outfit and laid it on my bed. I then walked into the bathroom and there was the one and only Austin shirtless. He may be my best friend but my god he looks fine. Is that ok to think that about your friend.

"Like what you see," Austin mumbled smirking while brushing his teeth. Dang it I may have been staring too long. "Ha ha very funny, now move over." I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. After, I finished getting ready.

Once we were ready we jumped in Austin's car. "Where are we going?" I asked him while I adjusted my seat and turned on the radio. "A surprise, Allz." He said laughing and then turned on the radio. The rest of the car ride we just sang along to my favorite station.

When we parked Austin jumped out of the car and ran around the car and opened my door. Always like a gentleman. I nodded thank you and got out of the car. "Thanks, so what is this?" I asked pointing to the restaurant. "It's a old family owned Italian restaurant. One of the people at the studio told me about it." He said while opening the door for me.

"How many?" the waiter asked smiling. "Two please" Austin said. As she led us to our seat she gave us our menus. "You two are the cutest couple." She said smiling. "Just friends" Austin and I said, but she already walked away.

Austin

"Why do people always think that?" ally said. Because we would be perfect together, I thought. I really shouldn't be thinking these things. "I don't really know." I said shrugging.

The lady came back and we ordered. I talked to ally about our plans for Easter vacation. "What do you want to do?" I asked her. "Um we can just make dinner at home?" Ally suggested.

"My parents did suggest we visit them for a few days during Easter. Its up to you though." I said hoping she would be ok with it, I haven't seen my family for a while and my parents absolutely love Ally. "Sure, I mean I love your parents." She said smiling.

"Yes it's a plan." I said grabbing her hand and smiling before I could think of what I was doing. I looked up to her and she was blushing looking down at our hands. I need to control myself more.

"Here is your food." The lady came back with our food. When she put down our food she smiled when she saw our hands and smirked at me. I slowly pulled away my hand blushing.

"Here's the bill, I hope you two have a great night."

I grabbed the bill and took out my wallet to pay. My parents taught me to be a gentleman but ally hates when I pay the bill. She always insists that she can pay her own half.

"Austin no! You got last dinner." Ally whined. "You can get my next coffee order." I said smiling and putting my credit card down. "I will get the next dinner too." She said getting up after they brought my credit card back.

As we walked back to our car our hands brushed a little bit and ally squeaked a little and pulled her arm back. I laughed she is so cute when she gets embarrassed.

I sang to ally all the way home. When we pulled in the drive way I looked over at Ally who had fallen asleep. "Aw Allz you're just so sleepy." I whispered laughing I opened the door and leaned down to pick her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I unlocked the front door and walked her upstairs. I opened her door and walked over to her bed. As I laid her down she whispered my name. I quickly changed into sweat pants and took off my shirt and walked back to ally's room to grab my phone.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and checked my twitter. Since we went out to dinner #Asully was trending again on twitter. How come people can't leave us alone? Thankfully ally doesn't like social media that much, except for instagram so she doesn't see this trending stuff as much as I do.

People are crazy about our relationship and sadly I don't think ill be able to give them what they want. Ally and I are just friends. I seem to have to convince myself that a lot lately. I don't know im just tired and way to lazy to move I thought as I lay down.

READ AND REVIEW BB

Don't own instagram or Austin and Ally or twitter


	2. I got what it takes 2

Chapter two: I got what it takes

**Chapter twoooooo. **

**So first no I sadly don't own Austin and ally. Second I know it may anger you that Austin wont just kiss ally and they get married and live happily ever after, but then there will be no real story. I promise you Austin will end up with ally because that's how life is supposed to be. If you stick with it and trust me you will enjoy the Asully moments until they realize they are perfect for each other. Also don't own Pandora or camp rock or any songs. Thanks lovely's xoxo**

Ally

I woke up with someone's arms around me. I turned around and saw Austin's face smashed against a pillow. I giggled and slowly tried to squirm my way out of his grip, but he only tightened his grip and mumbled, "Ally".

He is so cute when he is sleeping. I mean I would never tell him that. I managed to put a pillow in place and he hugged it tightly and flipped over. I stood up and took a shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I put my slippers on and went down stairs to cook breakfast.

I put the pancake mix in a bowl and started to mix them. I then turned on Pandora and one of my favorite songs to sing came on. What it takes from Camp rock (I don't own camp rock or this song). I started to sing along with the spoon 2as my microphone.

Who's got what it takes to be my guy

What it takes to make me shine

What it takes to make fired up!

Who's got what it takes to be my beau

What it takes me glow

What it takes to make this beat flow!

Everybody talks about what they think they need.

They're making a list of things 123

Everyone is different

But where we can agree

Every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet

Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere,

Don't think that acting cool will make me want's care

I need your respect if your goanna were the one,

And don't you miss it by to get the job done

Who's got what it takes to be my guy

What it takes to make me shine

What it takes to make fired up!

Who's got what it takes to be my beau

What it takes me glow

What it takes to make this beat flow!

I've been contemplating

What it takes to make me give my heart

Could you be the one standing in the crowd?

I'm waiting to find out

I'm waiting ohh

Who's got what it takes to be my guy

What it takes to make me shine

What it takes to make fired up!

Who's got what it takes to be my beau

What it takes me glow

What it takes to make this beat flow!

Austin

I woke up hearing music blasting and in Ally's bed. I must have fallen asleep here last night, but why am I hugging a pillow. I laughed. I probably wouldn't let go of ally.

As I walked down stairs I recognized Ally's voice singing or more like screaming a song form camp rock. I only know tis because she has made me watch that movie with her about 100 times. I peeked into the kitchen and she was attempting to do the wave with her body. I clapped and she turned around and blushed but then laughed and took a bow,

"What Ya think," she said the sad thing is all I could think was I got what it takes, but instead I replied, "sounded like screaming more than singing"

I jumped on the counter, "is food almost ready?"

"Yes sir" she said flipping the last pancake. "Can you set the table?" "Yes mam." I jumped down and grabbed the plates and orange juice.

As we ate we discussed our trip. My phone started buzzing. Ally picked it up and looked at the caller id. "It is your parents." Ally said smiling.

She hit the talk button "hi Mrs. and Mr. moon" "ally we keep telling you to call us mike and Mimi. Austin get some sense into her." My mom said. I just laughed, "she is hard to control trust me." She kicked me under the table. I smirked at her and mouthed well you are. "so guys good news, I am coming home for Easter." I said "oh good is ally coming too?" my dad asked.

"yep" I said smiling at her. "oh yes im so excited your brothers and sister will be home too Austin." My mom said "oh joy." I said sarcastically. "Austin don't be rude." Ally said "yeah Austin" my parents said.

God this whole group always gains up on me. I have 2 older brothers and 1 little sister and 1 little brother. They are all crazy, but ally in a weird way likes them. This is just more ways why she is perfect.

What interrupted my taught was my mom saying something "Austin we already bought you and ally tickets so we will see you soon." "thanks mom" I said "Mrs. I mean Mimi you didn't have to do that for me." Ally said. "its our pleasure, call us when you land." My dad said. "bye" ally and I said.

"so I guess we have the rest of the day to pack?" I said smiling.

"I guess so." Ally said standing up and putting her dish away.

**So next Austin and ally will be going to Austin's house with all his siblings. I don't know about you but im excited to put Austin and ally into awkward cute situations. ;) I just love how Austin trusts ally with his phone. Now if that's not true love I don't know what is. **

**Again don't own anything. Read and review for more . **

**Thanks lovely's …. Also sorry for the filler song… don't hate me **

**And tips comment them **


	3. sharing is caring 3

**Enjoy lovelys \i don't own Austin and ally bc if I did they would already be married on the show**

**Hope you like this**

**Please read and let me know what you think **

**Here you go **

…**..**

**also your comments are my life so sweet guys**

Chapter three: sharing is caring

Austin

The next morning ally and I ate breakfast then drove to the airport in the afternoon to catch our flight to my parent's house in Florida. When we got through security we sat down till they called our flight.

"flight 340 to Miami boarding now" it blasted over the speakerphone.

"ready" I said getting up and then offering my hand to ally. "yep and super excited too. We walked over to the boarding and found our seats. Thankfully it was the kind of plane that has two seats in rows instead of three seats because no one likes to sit in the middle.

I let Ally have the window seat because she claims that's the only place she feels safe, but im pretty sure she just likes watching the clouds. Once we took off ally pulled out her earphones and started playing music. I grabbed one of the buds out of her ears and put it in mine. She looked over at me and then put her seat arm up and laid her head into my chest.

She was just so warm, once she was asleep I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I then slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the flight attendant was poking me "excuse me sir, but we are serving dinner."

"oh ok" I sat up

"you can have a salad, hamburger, or chicken pasta." She said smiling. "I will take a hamburger please." I said mumbling. "and do you know what your wife would like."

I looked over at Ally, we must really look like a couple if everyone thinks we are dating or even married. I do know her better than anyone and we do live together, but not in the 8 years I have known her we have talked about a relationship. Maybe I should bring that up on this vacation.

"excuse me sir?" she asked I must have been staring at Ally too long. "she will have a chicken pasta." I said smiling.

When the lady walked away I shook ally awake. "mhhm no Austin leave me alone." Ally whined. "honey come on your food is coming." I said trying to pry her hand from in front of her face. "no" she said and flipped around. "Ugh Ally come on if you don't wake up im going to eat your pasta." I said knowing that will get her up. "pasta?" she said jumping up in her seat.

The lady brought our food out and Ally pulled out her table thing. I tried to reach over and try her pasta and she slapped my hand away. "mine." She said. "come on, I want to try some." I said. Before I realized what she was doing she put a bite of her pasta on her fork and put it up to my mouth. I looked at her face and laughed then I bit the pasta off the fork. "good right" she said sitting back around. "well I did order it." I said smiling and taking the last bite of my burger.

"can I have a fry?" she said leaning over.

I picked the last one up and moved it towards her mouth. She looked into my eyes and bit the fry slowly and chewed. I don't know how a fricken girl makes eating a fry look sexy. I looked into her eyes and they are just the prettiest shade of brown. I could actually stare into them all day maybe even all year.

I couldn't even control myself while I started to lean down.

"are you done with these." The server came back to take our plates and we jumped apart. I heard ally say "yes we are done."

I don't know if it was just my imagination but I think she was leaning in too.

After a while of watching the stupid shows they provided on the plain I heard what I have been waiting for.

"please put your seat belts on we are landing in the next five minutes."

When we landed I helped ally get her bags from the overhead and we headed out of the airport to the pick up zone where someone would be waiting for us.

As we turned the corner all my siblings were sitting in the car waiting for us. All four of them: Jacob, Liam, Amelia, and Aiden

_**background hint:**_

_**Austin 20- minor famous singer**_

_**Ally 19- minor famous songwriter for Austin**_

_**Jacob 25-high up for Apple **_

_**Liam 22- head lifeguard**_

_**Amelia 15- freshman**_

_**Aiden 9- 4**__**th**__** grade **_

"Austin and Ally!" Aiden and Amelia screamed jumping out of the car to hug us.

"hey guys." Ally says waving to the family

After we all said hello I loaded my bags in the back and jumped into the front seat. As Liam got in the seat next to me he leaned over and whispered "Ya bang her yet?"

"what the hell bro. No" I said getting angry "calm down it was only I joke." He said laughing and buckling his seat belt. "all I?" I called putting the key in the ignition. "Yes" "of course" "what are you mom?" "yes hurry up" I got back everyone talking at once.

Once we got home we pulled in and everyone helped ally and I drop our bags in the hallway. My house I missed. Unlike Ally and I s house it was right on the beach. It was a typical beach house with 5 rooms and all made out of wood. It was painted a nice yellow and looked beautiful to me. When we got inside my parents bombarded us with "hello, wow you look so much older, ally why aren't you beautiful, how was your flight, are you tired, you look tired, I have dessert, did you eat?" my mom and dad continued to throw questions at us.

Ally looked flustered. All my siblings wandered off probably to go play Wii or eat dessert.

"one thing at a time." I said trying to slow them down.

"your right honey, first things first you guys probably want to g to bed after that long ride." My mom said sweetly. "yes please." Ally said,, she looked like she was about to pass out any moment.

"Austin you'll sleep in Jacobs room." It uses to be Jacob, Amelia, and Aiden all had their own room but Liam and I shared a room so it had two beds.

"but that only has one bed." I said still confused about the sleeping arrangement

"well sharing is caring and Jacob and Liam already claimed your old room."

Shit Liam did this on purpose, its like his life goal is to make ally and I be together and he needs to stay the Frick out of it.

My parents walked away leaving ally and I to our thoughts.

"so I guess we will just have to share?" ally said smiling and walking up the stairs considering she has been her a thousand times she knows where to go.

**Three chapters wow. Austin and ally sharing a bed how cute, right? Sorry for all the confusing siblings names but I needed to add some family in there to mix things up. **

**Anyways sorry if swearing bothers any of you, let me know and ill try to take it out. IDONT OWN APPLE AUSTIN AND ALLY OR WII. **

**Read and review **

**Follow and favorite**

**Please share any tips or things you want to happen **

**Thanks lovelys **


	4. baby bird 4

**Chapter four: baby bird**

**So guess what I drove all the way to school and then realized I had a horrible headache.. so now im home writing fan fiction instead. I haven't been getting much reviews and it kind of is upsetting. If you write stories you know how important feedback can be. So please just leave a review and ill actually feel like people want to see the next chapter. **

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**Thanks for the follows **

"so I guess we will just have to share?" ally said smiling and walking up the stairs considering she has been her a thousand times she knows where to go.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa**_

Austin

As ally and I got up the stairs with our bags we turned and went into Jacobs room. It was average sized with a bed on one side, a giant window looking out onto the beach, and a door to the bathroom.

"You ok with this?" I asked Ally still worried if it would make her uncomfortable to share a bed for more than one night. I mean we have shared a bed before, but always on accident and for only one night.

"perfectly perfect." Ally said, "its not like we haven't before, besides if you stay on your half then it will be a ok."

That's going to be hard though. Ally like draws me to her in my sleep.

"ok, lets get ready for bed then." I said grabbing some sweat pants and a toothbrush out of my bag. "why do you get the bathroom first." Ally said. "because its my house." I replied. "exactly im the guest be nice to me." I just glared her and got into the bathroom. While I was brushing my teeth she came in with a very short bathrobe. Trust me it did not lead to much imagination.

"if you sleep in that tonight, you get seriously expect me to stay on my side of the bed." I said sarcastically even though I was being 100% serious.

"ha. Ha. Austin, I am just taking shower." She said while she glared at me.

I saw her jump in the shower and pull the curtain closed. Then I heard the water turn on and her bathrobe was thrown over the side. My male hormones were barely keeping me from stripping down and getting in the shower with her. I had to get out of there before I did something that I shouldn't do.

I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to grab ally and I a glass of water. Thankfully everyone was already in his or her rooms, because knowing them they would just be suspicious of the fact I wasn't wearing a shirt while with ally.

I grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and headed back up stairs. On my way I passed Amelia's room and I heard her voice. "Austy" I only let her call me that and ally sometimes, but otherwise no one else. "yes." I said pocking my head in the door.

"when you and ally get married can I be a flower girl or a bridesmaid." She said. I spit the water I was drinking on the floor. What the hell is up with everyone thinking ally and I are married or dating. Does she have a ring on her finger, I think not. "what makes you think we are getting married?' I asked Amelia truly curious for her reasoning.

"the way you look at each other." She said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "you both are always staring at each other when the other isn't looking."

Is it that obvious I thought "yes" Amelia said laughing "did I just say that out loud." I said laughing. "again yep." She said looking at me. Then she continued, "Austin you need to go get her before the times up."

I walked over to her bed and messed up her hair "when did you become the love whisper sis, stay in your own business." and with that I walked out laughing.

I crossed the hallway and opened the door to our room. Ally was already out of the shower and sadly wearing something different. She was sitting by the window with her phone with a scared look on her face.

"what's wrong ally." I said walking over and sitting next to her trying to get a look at her screen. "look." She said handing me the phone. It was open to twitter with a picture of me with my arm around her on the plane. There are always fans taking pictures I m kind of use to that, but ally isn't. Wait how did she get a twitter.

"at least your hair looks nice." I said smiling trying to lighten the mood. "Austin how many of these pictures are out there, what have I been missing by not having a twitter?" she said looking into my eyes. Her doe eyes were wide open and looked like someone had just stolen her ice cream. "a lot actually, but ally it doesn't matter what people have of us, I say we delete your twitter first thing tomorrow." I said smiling and grabbing her phone from her. I placed it in the drawer and walked over to the bed.

"you need to learn to forget about these types of things." I said softly. She truly looked scared and weak in this moment even over something so small. I want to be able to protect her from everything, but sometimes I cant.

She slumped over to bed and got under the covers. I was waiting to hear her breath steady to know she had gone to sleep and the collect her in my arms. After a good five min I heard her small fragile voice. "Austin? Can you hold me?" she said. She sounded so small like a baby bird or something. Wordlessly I reached out and pulled her close to me so that I was holding her in my arms and her head was resting on my chest. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "thanks" she whispered and then fell asleep right away. Right where her lips came in contact with my skin it was burning. A good kind of burning, kinds of burning you want more of.

**Im trying to add Asully moments with out them dating because I want this story to be long. Review what you want to see. I don't own twitter obviously.**

**Read – follow – review **

**DOOOO ITTTTTTTTT**


	5. dare duh 5

**Chapter five: dare duh**

**Yay five chapters. **

**Don't own anything**

_A good kind of burning, kinds of burning you want more of. _

**And continued…. HERE**

Austin

"Austin Ally Breakfast!" I heard from outside my door.

I heard ally stir next to me. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. "morning austy" ally whispered "morning Allz" I said back. "we should probably get up" she said. "probably, but I don't want to." I said pulling her closer and closing my eyes again.

All the sudden ally started tickling me. "stoppp ally." I said laughing. I was trying to get her off me with out hurting her. I finally got her to stop tickling me. All the sudden she looked down and started to blush. I realized what position we were in. She was straddling me and I had my hands on her hips and our faces were too close.

All the sudden the door opened. "Austin come on I usually don't have to ask twice about breakfast." Jacob said opening the door all the way.

"what the hell bro! get a room." He said covering his eyes. I smirked, I rarely got to make my brother uncomfortable so I am taking advantage of this.

"we did have a room, till you rudely interrupted." I said.

"my god" he mumbled shutting the door.

Ally slid off of me. "Austin" she slapped my arm. "did you really have to do that to your brother."

"yes, yes I did." I said laughing and standing up. "well now we have to explain that we aren't together." Ally said grabbing some clothe out of her suitcase. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. "I don't have to explain my self to him." I said through the bathroom door. I changed super quick ad by the time she came out we headed down to breakfast.

We ate breakfast with the family. Ally fits in so well its almost weird.

"So lets go to the beach" Liam said. "im in" Jacob said. Everyone else agreed.

Ally and I went upstairs and changed. I put on a tank top with my swim shorts. Ally had a swim cover up on. We headed down stairs. We went outside with a towel. Liam, Ally, Jacob, and I went out to the beach and laid down our towels.

Ally took off her cover up and she looked hot… and beautiful. How does she do this. I don't even understand. I grabbed her up and ran her to the ocean. She was hitting my back playfully trying to get lose.

I walked into waist deep water and dropped her. I was laughing, but then she never came up. I know she can swim, but she's not coming up. What if I killed her. Oh my god. Oh my god. "Ally!" I started screaming "ALLLLY!" I started splashing around trying to find her.

All the sudden ally jumped onto my back. "what the hell ally!" I said almost crying. "I thought you were dead." I whispered hugging her. "sorry Austin." Ally said giggling. "that's what you get for brining me into the water when I didn't want to."

After we swam around for a while we got back out. When we got out of the water three people were standing talking to my brothers. Those three people being: Noah, Olivia, and Mia. Our old family friends. We all use to hang out together with Ally and my two older brothers.

"Austin!" Noah said giving me a bro handshake.

"hey buddy." Mia said giving me a hug

"Hey Austin long time no see." Olivia said waving.

Then they all gave ally a hug. Olivia and Ally were always really close.

_**background hint:**_

_**Mia 25**_

_**Jacob 25 **_

_**Liam 22**_

_**Noah 21**_

_**Olivia 20**_

_**Austin 20**_

_**Ally 19**_

"so you want to all go out for dinner later?" Mia asked. "we would love to!" Ally said. "or at least I would." Ally said shyly looking down. "yes we would love to come." I said coming up behind ally with my arm around her. "ok so we will meet you at your house at 5." Olivia said. "Sounds chill." Liam said smiling. "see ya later." Jacob said hugging Mia goodbye.

Ally and I went back up to the house and went to our room.

#time skip

We all went out to a diner and had a great time and talked about our old times. We after went to the den in our house to hang out some more.

"truth or dare" Olivia asked ally.

"dare, duh." Ally said laughing.

"I dare you to sit in Austin's lap for the rest of the night." It was funny that they thought that would be embarrassing for her.

I was leaning against the couch. Ally with out even thinking stood up and plopped down in my lap. I leaned back and put my arms around her.

"my turn, ok Mia truth or dare?"

I kind of blanked out for most of the game, just focusing on Ally and how casually she just sat in my lap. This is how close we have become.

Ally fell asleep in my lap and everyone went upstairs. "Ally" I said shaking her trying to wake her up. "its Easter tomorrow you need to get your sleep."

"UGhhhhh." Ally said getting up. "how long have I been asleep?" she asks stretching. "just about two hours." I said laughing. "oh no sorry" ally said. "for what?" I said standing up.

"for sitting on you all night." She said walking up the stairs. "my pleasure." I said.

WE went to bed and the next morning was all a blur. We woke up as usual with my arms snuggling ally. We had to get up early and dress up nicely.

We went to church and then went out to a brunch and it all went by so fast. I realized that we were leaving the next day. We all had a nice dinner and then went to bed early.

**I know its kind of dull but hopefully things will heat up when they return home. Bc now everyone has brought it to their attention they are made for each other. Duhhhhhhh**

**Anyways REVIEW NOWWWWWWW**

**YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE**


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

**Are you reading for ally and Austin to be together or nah? PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANKS **

**I don't Austin and ally btw…**

**Anyways enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyÿyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Today I went shopping and bought like five bathing suits. I m a crazy shopaholic… I think I need help loll…. Hopefully some of you can relate.**

**Also if you are writing a good story pm or review cause I need a good story to read **

**Thanks bb **

**Here you go the worst chapter ever=**

**Laziness over took me **

_We all had a nice dinner and then went to bed early. _

Ally

The next morning Austin and I woke up and packed. We went down stairs and ate breakfast. When we were putting our bags into the car. We said our goodbyes to everyone. While I ran back in to grab my phone I passed Austin mom whom I had already said goodbye to. She gave me another hug

"You are good for Austin, you know that ally. I think you need to wake up and see what's right in front of you honey." She then pulled back from my hug "now have a nice flight Hun."

Austin

Ally and I packed our bags and were heading out. We said our goodbyes and a cab was ready to leave. I went back inside really quick to find Ally.

"Son. I thought I thought you better." My dad said to me. I was utterly confused. "What?"

"Ally and you. That's all im saying. Just think about what you need to do." He said then started walking out of the room. "Oh and have a safe flight." He said turning around.

"Thanks." I said walking away to go to the cab.

When I go there I jumped in and ally was already sitting in there.

"There you are." She said smiling. " Here I am," I said smiling and scooted a little closer to her. I might as well listen to my dads advice he has never steered me wrong before. The cab drove off and we waved at my family as we left.

"Hey you know what?" I said putting my hand on her leg. She looked up at me, "what?" she said with a curious look in her eyes.

"Finally some Austin and ally time." She looked down smiling. Her brown locks of hair cascading down her face. I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was about to say something but then the cab stopped.

"That will be 20$" the cab driver said. "Here you go, thank you." I said getting out and grabbing Ally's bags out of the back for her.

"I could have paid that you know." Ally said with a little pout on her face trying to pull off being mad at me.

After we got through security we got to our seats and started listening to music together. I looked down at ally. She was so cute with her eyes closed and lip-syncing the words to the song. I smiled at her. I see what every one means. Ally and I are so close that it would seem almost stupid for anyone that sees us that we aren't a couple.

**Don't worry I don't hate you guys. Im just having a mini writers block. And it is spring vacation so im super busy . I got your back though. Ill writes something really good for the next chapter. **

**I pinky promise…**

**Thanks lovelies **

**Review please?**


	7. change 7

**Chapter seven like I promised. **

**I don't fuding own Austin and ally.**

Ally's point of view

Finally we are home. As much as I love traveling it is good to be home.

Austin's point of view

When we got home I wouldn't let ally pay the cab again and she grabbed her bags and huffed inside. I walked in and laughed. "Ally come on you cant stay mad at me forever." I said. "Yes I can." She said placing her bags at the base of the staircase.

I ran towards her and started tickling her. If there is one thing about Ally is that she is horribly ticklish. "Au…Stoppppp…austin…seriously…i….i….cantt…breath…" I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

Ally fell on me on the couch. Instead of getting up or moving away something about this time was different. There was something in her eyes that has changed. I had I feeling I knew what the look in her eyes was. I leaned inched closer and closer. When our foreheads were just about touching she whispered my name. "Austin." "Yeah Allz." I said moving our faces closer. Her eyes started to close and I let my eyes fall closed. Right when our lips were about to touch "BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ" the phone rang and she fell off of me. And just like that another moment ruined. Maybe it wasn't meant to be who knows.

I jumped up and straightened my shirt out. Ally jumped up and answered the phone. "Yes Mrs. Moon"

"Yes thank you"

"We are safe"

"Ill watch him for you." She said laughing and smirking at me.

She laughed again at what my mother said, "bye Mimi."

"What was that."? I asked.

For a second she was thinking about what my question was directed towards the almost kiss or the phone call. I was hoping she would answer the question referring to the first one because honestly

"What was that."? I asked.

For a second she was thinking about what my question was directed towards the almost kiss or the phone call. I was hoping she would answer the question referring to the first one because honestly I didn't know.

"She wanted to make sure we were home safe." She turned away from me and then walked up the stairs. I followed right behind her. I need to surround myself with ally to figure out what I feel. I need to figure it out as soon as possible too.

"Where you going Ally?"

"To my room."

"Can I come"?

She turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sureee?" she said more like a question than an answer.

"Cool" I said opening her door for her. "Ladies first." I said smiling

I shut the door behind her

"Why'd you close the door?" she asked nervously. There wasn't anyone home to hear us anyways so I don't really know why I did.

"Privacy. I don't know. Force of habit." I said scratching my neck. I think this sexual tension between us is getting to be too much. I am just not one hundred percent sure that I should pursuer it now.

"Ok turn around I have to change"

She said changing into spandex shorts

Then walking through the bathroom to my room like she usually does. She walked into my room and took one of my sweatshirts out of my closet.

I followed her in there "wow no wonder all my sweaters disappear." I said laughing. She looked at me smiling and slightly blushing. "They are soft and smell good."

She jumped up on my bed and pulled out my laptop and started looking for a movie to play. I sat next to her.

She was scrolling through the movies and I saw one I wanted. "No this one I want…" I stopped there when our hands touched on the mouse pad. Never before has one touch affected me this much.

We looked at each other and just liked before started leaning in. Hopefully this times no distractions.

I was tired of waiting for the slow moving pace we were moving at so I captured her lips with mine and pulled her quickly on top of me.

I don't think I could mentally process the fact that Ally my ally was kissing me wearing my sweatshirt on my bed.

This quickly turned into a full on make out session both us trying to fight for dominance. And the fact that we both sang and were able to hold our breath for amazing amounts of time just added to the amazing part of this.

As our tongues explored each other's mouth still fighting for dominance I won when I flipped her over so I was leaning on my arms above her. After what was about twenty minutes she pulled away. In that time the sun set lower into the sky putting a dim light in the room.

She looked into my eyes almost searching for something. I was just in awe at the fact that "sorry, I just kissed ally Dawson that's all that running through my head." I said shaking my head and moving so she was in front of me. I must have had a smile across my face that reach a thousand miles. She just looked at me still not speaking. It started to scare me. Why isn't she saying anything? What did I do wrong. Did I screw this up?

**Idk**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin

_Did I screw this up? Or nah?_

I pulled Ally's face up by her chin. She finally looked me in the eye. That's a good sign. All I really want to do is kiss her again, is that wrong?

I decided to be the first one to finally break the silence. "Ally?" I basically squeaked, that defiantly came out way less manly than I wanted it to.

She just started into my eyes and as I carefully studied to see what she was feeling a tear rolled down her face.

"Ally im sorry we can forget that ever happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. Im so sorry. Ally I just…" I continued to ramble on. I really didn't think this would hurt her in any way. I always make it my goal to protect her and I was the one to hurt her.

My thoughts were silenced with Ally's soft lips on mine once again. It took me a while to respond. This kiss was filled with more love than lust. She snaked her arms around my neck. Then she pulled away sadly and to fast for my liking.

"I've been waiting for you to do that a long time ago." Ally said laughing and looking me in the eyes voluntarily for the first time. I looked down at my lap "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." I said with a slight blush growing on my cheeks. I guess the tear was a happy tear. Thankfully, I was about to just die right there and then.

"Ally Marie Dawson." I whispered. "Yes Austin Monica moon." I shivered when she said my name it just sounded so perfect coming out of her beautiful mouth.

"I love you."

She just jumped at me and in between kisses said "I….love….you….too…austy" she said laughing.

After just telling each other we loved each other for about an hour and kissing. What we have a lot of time to make up.

"Hey ally." I said to the beautiful girl half asleep on my chest. "Yeah" she said looking up at me. "Can we make this official with a tweet?" I said. **Don't own twitter or instragm "**only if I can make it official with instgram at the same time." She said sweetly. "Ok then." I said getting off the bed and on one knee. "Austin what are you doing?' she giggled sitting up on the bed. "Will you Allison be my girlfriend?" "No." she said. "What?" I almost screamed. "Just kidding yes." She said pulling me back on the bed.

So I took out my phone and opened twitter. I typed "Attention Auslly fandom all your wishes have come true.3" I hit almost hit send but ally stopped my hand. "At the same time." She said raising her eyebrows. She took out her phone and right before she was about to take a picture of us smiling I kissed her check. Her face was completely adorable and filled with surprise and laughter.

I grabbed her phone and mine and hit post at the same time. "I didn't even get to caption it." She said laughing. 

Almost instantly the tweets and instgram comments came and the texts and calls from friends all of which we ignored. We were just ecstatic that most of them were positive.

A few hours later we were in the kitchen and ally was making pancakes to celebrate our new found love. She made the best pancakes ever and I took out my phone and tweeted "I love my girlfriend." And added a picture of her from behind making the pancakes. She would probably kill me later, but my fans are my second family they deserve to know what's happening in my life.

I decided to send a group text out to my family. I added my brothers and sisters and parents. Yes my little brother had a phone I don't even understand.

"It's official I love her thanks guys." I sent it.

_**Background hint:**_

_**Austin 20- minor famous singer**_

_**Ally 19- minor famous songwriter for Austin**_

_**Jacob 25-high up for Apple **_

_**Liam 22- head lifeguard**_

_**Amelia 15- freshman**_

_**Aiden 9- 4**__**th**__** grade **_

"About time dude"-Liam

"YAAAAY"-Amelia

"Austin and ally sitting in a tree"-Aiden

"Honey that took way too long." –Mimi (mom)

"Proud of you son "- dad

"Best couple award goes to." –Jacob

I love my family super supportive. "Look ally." I said handing her my phone after she sat down with the pancakes on a plate.

"I love your family!" ally said smiling. "Our publicist emailed us too." She said handing her phone to me showing me the email. "Dear Austin and ally, first im so happy for you guys and second it is about time. This will be amazing for publicity. Love you guys, Lillian"

"This could not be nay better with all this support." Ally laughed taking a bite of her pancake.

**Hey guys first can you do me a huge favor and read SkinnyJeansNLattes story "Lies for the Gullible" its her first story and it would be great if you could support her. We want the Auslly fanfiction community to grow!**

**Thanks for the reviews… you should leave some more…. Just saying… its really easy!**

**Also don't own Austin and ally **

**Also any stories you are writing I would love to read! Let me know about them! Thanks review have a wonderful Easter thanks xS**


	9. Chapter 9 THE END BYEEEE

Hey so sorry but I'm ending this story... I still haven't found a story I am truly passionate about to write

thanks for the few readers

xoxox

s


	10. authors note

Sorry this isnt another chapter!

I was planning on adding ot this story later in the summer or maybe passing it on to someone else i dont know yet. I am writing anew story i think you would all love more! check it out and read untill i figure out what i am going to do with this story. it is called hamptons girlfriend here is what it is about! I would love to see your continued support! thanks guys u are the best

Ally is the nerdy one in their group in college. Austin needs to impress a girl at his summer house, but needs a fake girlfriend to impress the girl. He convinces Ally with the help of their friends to be his fake girlfriend till the girl notices him, but what if when Austin sees the new ally falls for her instead? -some out of character -auslly

* * *

ur amazing readers

amazing reviewers

amazing writers

smile on :)


End file.
